Dirty Little Secret
by Hanner Nanner
Summary: Sam and Jake have a secret. A dirty one at that. What will happen? AU.
1. Embarrassed

Hope you enjoy! I'm going to keep going! I hope you like it! So without further ado!

**Chapter 1: Embarrassed**

I sat there to stunned to speak. Anger rolled like steam off of my body. Jake sat there smiling unaware of the pain he was causing me. Just the sight of another girl clinging to his muscular body drove me crazy! I was jealous I wouldn't ever admit it but Jake was practically mine! That little underclassman sat smiling at me; she was the girl that had over heard me and Jen talking about Jake. So she grinned at me and made it a big deal of hugging him. I felt my stomach churn. I was jealous, mad, stunned, hurt and I really felt like I was going to be sick. So I stormed off to the bathroom feeling Jakes eyes following my every move.

***

Jake scanned the crowd for Samantha Forester he watched her stand up and stalk to the bathroom. He watched her shoulder length red hair fly in a whirl wind as she stomped to make her exit, he watched as her hips swayed with grace even as she angrily marched off. Every little move set his heart on fire why he denied the fact that she was perfect for him God only knew. But Jake being like any guy that loved her he followed her, easily brushing off the clingy underclassmen. He watched as the younger girl walked with her friends Isabella was her name her soft sun kissed blonde curls bounced as she faithfully followed him. Her now dull blue eyes were full of hurt, he had hurt her. Sam. He chanted to himself her green eyes filled his mind her flawless face, her every move, the way she worked with horses, how devoted she was, she was the perfect one the one he had been searching for. Sam the one that was beside him through it all and he had finally realized that how much sooner had Sam figured it out?

***

I heard foot falls behind me so I whipped around tripping on a loose brick as I did. Falling into Jakes tan, muscular arms and fitting perfectly into his body. A deep cherry blush flew over my face. "Sam you just can't stop falling for me can you?" His face lit up with a playful smile. I smiled back. This made a scene erupt. Isabella is what I think was the underclassmen's name was stood there completely confused. So I made it clear Jake was off limits because he was mine! I kissed him passionately Isabella stormed off. But I didn't care she couldn't handle Jake anyway.


	2. Invitation

**Told you I would keep going!! LOL!! **** so without further ado…**

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

I waltzed downstairs at 5:45 am I was late for my chores. My dad would normally be ticked off but he was nowhere to be found. I saw a note taped onto the fridge.

Samantha,

Me and Bryanna are going shopping.

Wyatt is going to Darton to pick up some

supplies for the repairs to the ranch house.

We should all be back before supper

but if not we left money under the jar

or there is some frozen food in the freezer.

Love you,

Gram

This meant that I had the house all to myself. I pulled on my boots and rushed outside to finish my chores. I ran out of the barn as I finished but I ran into something… hard. I had already convinced myself that I had run into the barn wall until I heard Jakes chuckle and deep accent.

"Wow is this a habit of yours brat? Running into me and letting me catch you?" He asked. A very familiar tom cat grin played on his lips. He annoyed me. It was like clockwork.

"Is that a habit of yours Jake? Pissing me off?" I asked moodily. My tone, facial expression, and choice of words sent Jake into a laughing spasm. I punched his shoulder then walked to the house. I knew he was following me because I could hear his footsteps fall in right behind mine. As I reached the front door I slammed it in Jakes face. He yelped in pain and cussed under his breath. I giggled quietly and opened the door. Not expecting Jakes lips to be against mine and his arms to wrap around my body. I pulled away when I couldn't breathe anymore and smiled.

"So brat what are you cooking me for breakfast?" Jake asked from the kitchen chair. I really wondered how he moved us a whole 30feet and closed the door with one kiss. I swatted his arm playfully. The dutifully pulled a skillet out of the cabinet, turned on the oven, and started breakfast. While the eggs were cooking I turned to Jake.

"Jake?" I asked.

"What is it brat?" Jake said affectionately.

"Will you go with me to the New Year's Eve party?" I crossed my finger's he would say yes. I looked into his mustang eyes.

"Yes." He replied softly before kissing me again. I knew that being home alone wouldn't be so bad today.

****

**What did you think?**

**Yes you….**

**Yes…**

**You…**

**You just read the story? **

**Aright then…**

**Please review **


	3. Home Alone

**Sorry that it took so long to update... I hate making people wait... I really am sorry... Please forgive me :( Thanks for the great reviews though! A shout out to: Tripping on Words, AngloArab, katy, lovey dovey, Fancy Girl Haflinger, Jenna, sakzammiecrazy, womd, and God'srider. Thanks for the Encouragement :) Here you go!**

**Home Alone~**

Me and Jake were at the table eating breakfast. Every couple of minutes I would look over at him with an awkward smile. I never guessed I would end up with Jake again. My best-friend-since-diapers-Jake. How insane! I wondered if time had stopped. I looked down at my watch just to make sure the hands on it were still moving (they were). Jake looked up from his food and winked at me.

"Sam..." Jake moaned.

"Hmm?" I sighed.

"This food is amazing! I didn't know you could cook!" Jake said in between bites.

"Ha-ha! Yeah, Gram taught me a few years ago when I came back..." I smiled and trailed off.

"It's getting hot in here...you wanna go swimming?" He asked, rubbing his neck. He was obviously nervous. I giggled.

"Yeah. Lemme go and change." I ran upstairs. I pulled a pair of daisy dukes out of my top drawer then dove to my closet for an old bikini top. I got ready in eight seconds flat. On my way down the stairs, I pulled my auburn hair up in a sloppy ponytail.

"Wow!" Jake's jaw dropped. "You look amazing!" He stuttered. I just laughed.

"Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to the pond hidden in the woods. When we got there, I sprawled out on the grass. The sun was beating down on me and Jake was right beside me. I was enjoying the quiet moment when Jake picked me up and threw me in the pond. I screamed. "JAKE!" He jumped and did a cannon ball, splashing me.

He just laughed.

"Hey brat," Jake said, smiling a tomcat grin. I crawled onto his back and pushed him under.

**OH SNAP! I WENT THERE! :) LOL!**

**Please Review :)**

**Do I Really Have to do this again.**

**You Know Who You are :) **

**So Do your thing!**


	4. Home Alone 2

**Well Guys Please Don't Yell at me… ****Im sorry it has taken me so long to update but since it has taken me so long I will add two chapters ****WHOOT! So I have had some reviews about a continuation of Home Alone so I decided that, that is exactly what I am going to do… So here you go: **

**Home Alone 2~**

Jake smiled as he ran his hand along the side my thigh up to my armpits then back down. I shivered it was nice to feel his warmth even in the freezing water. I honestly was in love… Jakes truck sat there like a chaperone watching us play and playing one of me and Jakes favorite songs ever:

Dirt road in his old truck

Lined with honeysuckles

Down that old beach bend

Saw the water through the trees

And the way he looked at me

With that sly southern grin

And he said, I hope you know how to swim

He was tugging gently at my bikini top strings undoing it within seconds then trailed his fingers down my bare skin leaving a trail of goose-bumps behind them. I sucked in a breath quickly the way he was touching me I thought I was going to go completely insane.

We took off our clothes

Through em' in the bushes

Mud between our toes

Bare white touches lord

How'd he get me to do it

How he talked me into it

Sunlight on the river glistened

And we were skinny dippin'

He took my hand and I did the same move with his pants. My hands moved along the contours of his perfectly sculpted body. I quickly unbuttoned his pants letting them fall off of him. He grabbed them and slung them into the bushes.

Screaming bloody murder

As he pulled me under

He took my breath for awhile

Chills from the Mississippi

Chills from the way he kissed me

We came back up with a smile

I never felt more alive

He kissed me passionately setting my whole body on fire. It was a strange sensation kind of like freezing heat… I loved it though and pulled him closer and wrapping my legs around him.

We took off our clothes

Through em' in the bushes

Mud between our toes

Bare white touches lord

How'd he get me to do it

How he talked me into it

Sunlight on the river glistened

And we were skinny dippin'

I knew I was already gone as soon as my shorts were thrown into the bushes… I leaned in and deepened the kiss pouring everything I had into him…

Oooohhhh, yeah yeah

We took off our clothes

Through em' in the bushes

Mud between our toes

Bare white touches lord

How'd he get me to do it

How he talked me into it

Sunlight on the river glistened

And we were skinny dippin'

I laid in the bed of Jakes truck enjoying the heat in only a string bikini. Jake was lying beside me rubbing my arms and whispering the sweetest things I had ever heard in my ears.

Ohh we were doing nothin' wrong

We were just coolin' off

July I was hot and sticky

Lord we were skinny dippin'

I watched the sky turn all different shades as the sun went down.

"Hey Brat we should get going…" Jake said. I nodded so he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his truck laying me in the passenger seat.

Truck radio blarin'

That water was all we were wearin'

To our necks and kissin'

Lord we were skinny dippin'

Ohh yeahhh

Lord we were skinny dippin'

We got back to the house and Jake cooked me a romantic dinner as I changed into a pair of pajamas. I sat on my bed and looked at myself. I ripped off the PJ's and pulled some lingerie no one knew about out of my back drawer. The skimpy lingerie was black and almost see through.

"BRAT?" Jake yelled up the stairs.

"Come on up lets eat in my room…" I said in a sweet seductive voice. I heard him race up the stairs at that. He swung open the door to me standing there in my black bra and thong…

"Your beautiful brat did you know that?" He said as he sat down the food and ran his hands along me. He sat down and I laid in his arms and fell asleep.

**OH I WENT THERE AGAIN! **

**You want a souvenir?**

**Oh…. What is that?**

**You want a cookie?**

**Sorry I'm not that good of a cook… Ask anyone…**

**But review and I'll give you another chapter!**


	5. Good Morning Beautiful

**HAHA I have decided to surprise all of yall with another chapter! ****I am really excited that my brain has finally decided to explode with ideas! ****Oh and P.S. I'm really hooked on listening to songs while writing so this chapter also has a song to go along with it… Enjoy!**

**Good Morning Beautiful~**

I rolled over the morning after me and Jakes day alone, he still lay there in only his boxers. I was mesmerized by him. He was so perfectly tan, sculpted and built. I felt like he was the perfect fit for me. I smiled. I snuggled into Jakes chest enjoying the moment. Jake startled me as he started to whisper into my ear.

"Good morning Beautiful." Jake gave me that tomcat grin and my heart melted like butter.

Good Morning, Beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
it's a good morning, beautiful day!

"Good morning handsome. I wouldn't mind waking up to a hot cowboy every mornin'." I said mischievously hanging onto his torso and kissing him passionately on the lips. Jake chuckled and got up.

I couldn't see the light  
Didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn,  
'Cause I know you'll be there.

"I honestly wouldn't mind waking up to you every mornin' brat" He said affectionately tousling my hair.

Good Morning, Beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
it's a good morning, beautiful day!

"How was you night Jake?" I asked pulling on jeans over the lingerie.

"It was nice I got lured into a room by the most beautiful girl in the world." He smiled. "What about yours brat?"

I never worry if it's raining outside  
'Cause in here with you, girl  
The sun always shines!

"It was amazing as well… I slept with a hot cowboy." I giggled as he tickled my sides.

Good Morning, Beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
it's a good morning, beautiful day!

"Lets go babe. I think your gram cooked breakfast this morning." He grinned and I chased him down the stairs.

Yeah, Good Morning Beautiful Day...Good Morning Beautiful...  
It's a beautiful day...Good Morning Beautiful...Good morning...Good Morning Beautiful..  
What a beautiful day...Good Morning Beautiful!

"Well good morning sleepy heads" Gram smiled as she asked and served us another amazing breakfast.

"Thanks for the breakfast Grace." Jake said rubbing his abs.

"Yeah Gram the food was amazing." I smiled and complimented.

"Your welcome Samantha and Jake" She said then continued. "Samantha I think you and Jake need to get on to work now" and with that we ran out of the house for another day at work.

**WELL?**

**Tell Me What You Thought!**

**PLEASE? **

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	6. Farmers Daughter

**Look! Another chapter in the same days! ****Yup I'm that good and bored its raining FINALLY! All my dad has been singing all day is "Rain is a Good Thing" by Luke Bryan. So here is another songfic **

**Farmers Daughter~**

Jake was smiling as he rode around my daddy's tractor tilling up the land. He looked so good up there without a shirt on. I was almost positive I was drooling while cleaning the tack. I was playing a local country station as loud as I could in the barn. Singing along to Rodney Adkins song Farmers Daughter:

Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
till the sun goes down

So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
I could start right now and we shook hands  
He the fence needs fixin',  
the peaches need pickin'  
And the cows need bringin round

I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
So I cooled off in the creek  
then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
Cuz just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I caught glimpse of the farmer's daughter

She was just gettin' home from Panama city  
she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty  
When her eyes met mine  
I was thinkin that I would sure love my job  
as the days got shorter our talks got longer  
the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger  
so we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up  
every chance we got

we were down by the river all night long  
when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home  
and draggin my butt to work  
with the smell of her perfume on my shirt  
I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine  
Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter  
I fell in love with the farmer's daughter  
we got married last spring  
Woah and there ain't no better life for me

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog  
so I cool off in the creek  
and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea  
I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind  
and I can't wait till its quitin' time  
and just when i think it can't get no hotter  
I come home to the farmer's daughter  
Yeah the farmer's daughter

"I fell in love with the farmers daughter" Jakes deep voice boomed behind me. I giggled and said

"You sure did Jake! But you also fell in love with your best friend." Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"I always figured I would" He whispered into my ear as the sun sank low. Then I turned around to kiss him goodnight.

**So what'd you think?**

**HMM?**

**Review Please **


	7. My Whole Name?

**Guys I am sooooo sorry I have made you wait forever for my next chapter but I wanted it to be good and I've had a lot going on! With school my ,two horses, my boyfriend, friends, drama… Yeah the whole schbang of being a teenager :{ well any way enough about me… Enjoy!**

**My Whole Name?~**

Me and Jake sat on the couch in my living room dad had gone out with Bryanna and Gram decided to go be a well wisher for the church –honestly that's a sweet thought but doesn't it get awkward if you don't know them? Bless the old people Anyways me and Jake were alone… on a couch… alone! It was amazing I was snuggling against him trying to stay awake I swear I really was trying to stay awake! But I was struggling to…

Of course we could both care less about what the heck we were watching. I smiled up at him through my eyelashes in the seductive-I-love-you-and-I'm-going-to-try-to-make-a-move-on-you-way. He moaned and leaned down to kiss me passionately. I was out of breath after what seemed like hours. I giggled and jumped up off the couch. Startling Jake who was watching me with a stupid grin.

1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

Jake chuckled as I finished one of my favorite songs. He picked me up and twirled me around like a little girl and I just giggled.

"I Love You Jake" I whispered in his ear.

"I Love You too Samantha" His kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Jake…" I said softly.

"What is it?" He asked looking down into my emerald eyes searching them to find the answer.

"I think that's the first time you have ever said my whole name" I looked at him with an innocent look and then as if we were both time bombs we both exploded with laughter.

"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha! How I love my Samantha!" Jake wailed making us both laugh even harder. This was the side of Jake that I enjoyed the most! No one saw this side except me and it was great!

"Jake there's only one thing, to do, three words, for you!" I sang sweetly in his ears then plopped back down on the couch. Wiggled myself back under his arms and acted as if nothing had happened.

Jake chuckled again and kissed me. "I really do love you Samantha

Anne Forester!" I smiled and cuddled into his chest.


End file.
